degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Minyueng
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Adam Torres page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CamilleA05 (Talk) 01:36, October 31, 2012 Asian Pride Duh herro durr.~ I myself am Asian too and am ridiculously excited to find another Asian here on the Wiki! I hope you'll become a regular contributor on here. There's only about three regular Asians and we call ourselves the 'Unholy Asian Trinity' but I can definitely make room for one more so it becomes the 'Unholy Asian Quartet'. If I may ask, where are you from, in terms of nationality and ethnicity? Oh, and my name is Wendy. :D No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 05:12, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh, well, hello Tiffany, haha! My grandpa is from the Wuhan province in China so I know EXACTLY what you're talking about. I'm assuming you moved to the U.S. recently? How long ago was that? Also, are you able to speak in Chinese by any chance, because I'm happy to communicate in Chinese if it's easier for you, haha! :) And feel free to join the Unholy Asian Trinity - we're always open to make it an Unholy Asian Quartet. No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 05:58, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! I didn't see that you edited my talk page until today, when I checked my edit history on there. I don't know anybody who is adopted so this is pretty cool hearing from someone that is. I apologise in advance if this is a rudely insensitive question but have you ever contacted your birth parents? If so, how did that go, if you're okay with answering that. Are both your parents Asian or just your dad? My dad speaks Cantonese too like your's - I don't think it's too late for you to pick it up now, learning it is beneficial as there is never a downside to being fluent in another language. And yes, Asians are Amasian as you so proudly say! Where in America are you from, if you're okay with sharing. I'm from Australia by the way. :D No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 06:48, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gosh, it must be really interesting having the fusion of East meets West in your household then. I'd love to see how your dinners are because having Italian food and Chinese food under one roof must be tantalising to your tastebuds! Yeah, I'm pretty familiar with how difficult it is to track down birth parents in China - there's literally little to no paper trail of their existence in most cases and they are pretty much anonymous the whole time. I'm glad I didn't come off as insensitive - I only queried whether I was or not since I've never actually spoken to an adopted person before and I have no idea what questions may be considered offensive or not. I'm happy that you also seem to have a strong, fulfilling relationship with your parents now - you're right in that biological determinants aren't the only factor in deciding who is one's parents and it's really a misconception amongst many people. A parent is simply a maternal or paternal figure and needs no genetic similarity to be called that. Also, on the note of getting to know you better as a person, what year are you in at school and what subjects do you enjoy/study? No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 09:53, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, I didn't know you were a college student! Yeah, I'm personally not that big on psychology - neurological science on the other hand, I do not mind. I'm a huge fan of just learning about the human body really, nothing scares me. :P I'm currently in Year 11 so I have a few years left before I graduate and pursue a tertiary study at a university somewhere. The school system here is very different to that of the U.S. - entry into a specified bachelor's degree is based off an ATAR score (overall score given at the completion of your exams, it's out of 99.95) and some prerequisite subjects and their study scores (maximum study score you can acquire is 50). At the moment I'm trying not to set my standards TOO high even though I may have a high chance of accomplishing the ATAR I need for a medicine degree. I'm looking into a Bachelor of Nutrition and Dietetics at the moment, which encompasses two of my loves: science and food and the ATAR for that is around 93.05 I think. If I get an ATAR above 97.00, I may consider entry into a Bachelor of Medicine and Surgery double degree but I'm not sure yet. Anatomical and physiological science is one of my favourite areas of study however, if I don't get the required score of 97.00, I'll be satisfied doing a dietetics course. As for volunteering, I have done it! My school offers opportunities to volunteer every Thursday night at the Soup Van which is pretty self-explanatory. We drive around the city and basically hand out soup and sandwiches to homeless people, it's a really gratifying experience, I don't think anyone actually realises how fortunate they are until they choose to engage in such an activity because it really opens your eyes up to a lot of social issues that are in dire need of a solution. My school also takes part in this thing called the 'World Challenge' which is basically self-fundraising and organising a trip to a developing country in order to take part in cultural immersion activities, community-building activities and trekking. This year, they're planning a trip to Nepal in order to refurbish one of the local orphanages and they're trekking Mt. Everest while they're there. Unfortunately I can't take part in it since I'm in Year 11 and they only offer it to the Year 9's and 10's. It breaks my heart because organised trips like these are literally everything I preach for in terms of eradicating poverty and enhancing human development globally. Oh, and about my religious beliefs, I'm actually atheist though I have the utmost respect for people of any religious belief so long as they don't consciously force their ideologies down my throat. I even took part in my school's theology lessons as I'm honestly fascinated by religion - I have nothing against it, so long as it's not practiced in an extremist manner. OMG, I didn't realise how much I typed! No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 06:35, July 23, 2013 (UTC) I've never been to church but I'm going to assume your church's food pantry is sort of like the soup van thing my school does. I actually have so much respect for you because you're able to balance your strong religious faith without imposing it on others. There's nothing wrong with religion, like I mentioned, unless it is practiced in a patronising manner that degrades a non-believer or is combined with politics to develop into a theocratic government. Just like I am content with atheism, I like how you are content with being Christian, despite the growing trend in atheism. Young people of faith are almost becoming a rarity now so it is refreshing to see a young and mature individual like you who is able to practice their faith peacefully and without dispute. I know atheists are at fault too - I know plenty who feel it is their duty to go around preaching to people of a religious background that God or other deities don't exist and I find that completely disrespectful, if not insensitive to a person that does believe in a higher power. And yes, Asian culture! Emphasis on family union, respect to elders, education and the notion of pride like you highlighted are exactly the things I love about being born in a Chinese family. I can't really speak objectively from this but from personal experiences, I have many friends who are of a non-Asian background and I've seen them interact with their families and the unity within their household can never compare to the one in a traditional Asian house. It might be the differences in culture, I don't know but the values that Asian cultures regard highly are worth integrating into many households regardless of ethnic background. Speaking of Asia, have you travelled back to China since moving to America? Also, do you by any chance have a favourite Chinese dish? :3 No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 11:03, July 24, 2013 (UTC) From an atheist standpoint, I think the relation that an individual has with the God or deity is probably the most important aspect of religious identity. A person of any religious identity can incorporate and immerse themselves within religious traditions as well as integrate religious values into their daily life but the bond and dependency that a person has with a religious figure is something that can never be replicated I don't think. I mean, I have never had one but I can only imagine the concept of believing and entrusting your faith into God/deities to be something that only you feel you are capable of understanding and no other single person is able to empathise with you because everyone's relationship with God will be different. OMG, shark fin soup... I've never had that before since I'm allergic to seafood. I'm mostly allergic to just fish and shellfish but I don't want to risk having an anaphylactic attack in a restaurant due to eating shark fin, haha! Cha siu bao is amazing! <3 Home made buns are the best, fresh from the steamer. I have a love-hate relationship with Westernised Chinese food. I won't deny that sweet and sour pork and lemon chicken are delicious but there's just something so tacky and ignorant(?) about having to 'Westernise' something just because people in those countries aren't accustomed to the provincial dishes and their flavours. :P I'm basically the same with elders too - my grandparents basically raised me as both parents returned straight back to work after my birth so I have the utmost respect for them. On the note of getting to know you better once again, do you have any favourite sports/movies? Feel free to ask me any questions too, I'm happy to answer since I am basically an open book waiting to be read. :P No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 10:01, July 25, 2013 (UTC) LMAO, yeah, religion and food are two contrasting topics but I managed to speak about both in that last response so what of it! I HATE GOLF too, OMG. Where is the physical benefit in that sport, honestly? The training is probably more intense than a swing of the club itself. I LOVE TENNIS AND SOCCER, haha! I live and breathe those two sports and follow them year round. Formula One racing is also another personal favourite though it kind of contradicts my dislike for golf because of the lack of physicality. I've never read 'The Catcher in the Rye' before, but I'm going to assume that it's one of those books you have to read in school because it's a mandatory part of the curriculum? Right now, for school I'm reading 'The Crucible' by Arthur Miller which is actually pretty good, but very confusing to wrap your head around for a school text as there's too many characters that interrelate, LOL! As for my favourite books of all time, I'm a devout fan of the Alex Rider series, Percy Jackson series, Cherub series, Gone series, Vampire Diaries, Chinese Cinderella (probably the saddest book I have ever read) and any Stephen King novel as I adore horror/paranormal fiction. I'm openly a fan of books for 10-12 year old boys in case you haven't noticed, haha! I love myself some action regarding spies, mythology and dystopian towns. What's your favourite movie/movie genre? No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 06:12, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Formula One racing is just like race car driving but in a single-seated race car. Think Ferrari's and you'll get the picture, LOL! I've never read the PLL books but I have heard they are worth investing in so I might borrow them from the school library and see if I like it. I'm on and off with the show. I'm definitely not as addicted as a lot of the other Wikian, and I like it, but it's not worth catching up with in my opinion. I've just never been 'hooked' to PLL as I have with other TV shows. As for Harry Potter, get ready to scold me because I'm openly NOT A FAN of the series! I've read all the Harry Potter books but I just couldn't get into the series, I'm not sure why. The movies on the other hand, I loved and I could watch them over and over again. Something about the books just doesn't create that 'spark' that I normally have with other novels and series. Oh my God with X-Men though. Have you seen the new Wolverine film? Hugh Jackman is looking better than ever and he's hitting his mid-forties now, I can't believe it. His body is worthy of that of a twenty-something year old! I don't mind the Hunger Games since it is a dystopian novel but I much prefer 'Battle Royale'. It's a Japanese book but it has English translation and The Hunger Games is definitely not on par at all with the literary brilliance that is Battle Royale. As for my favourite weather, I like Autumn (I think Americans call it Fall) weather. Nice a cool breezes that aren't particularly strong, weather where you can wear anything you want and not feel too cold or too hot etc. I don't mind lightning or rain, but I definitely hate it during the daytime. It's such a nuisance, especially since I have to catch public transport to and from school and when it's pouring down buckets of rain, it becomes such a hassle to my routine, LOL! Do you watch any other TV shows other than Degrassi? I watch QUITE a lot, but I'll tell you what they are the next time I message you. ;) Also, do you have a Twitter by any chance? I frequent Twitter a lot on my account @Wendy_8_Yeung so if you have one, feel free to shout me a follow. :P No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 06:55, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I know HP is critically acclaimed and all, but it just isn't engaging for me! Don't get me wrong, I love the fantasy genre as I'm an avid fan of the Chronicles of Narnia and Lord of the Rings but HP lacks something which I can't quite put my finger on. I'll give it a go maybe another day as I have to read 'The Crucible' for school, haha! Oh my God, I'm not the only one who has a crush on Hugh Jackman! He's VERY aesthetically good looking for a 44 year old, I must say. I still haven't seen Wolverine either but it is on my list of 'Must Watch' movies. I don't like musical theatre either, but it's not coz of the hefty price tag. I've heard good things about Switched At Birth but I've never watched an episode so I can't give my feedback on the show. I'm a huge fan of ALL crime shows (favourites being Criminal Minds and Law and Order: SVU), The Wire, Breaking Bad, Dexter, Game of Thrones, American Horror Story, Boardwalk Empire, The X-Files, Supernatural, Merlin and a whole bunch of other TV shows I can't quite remember at this very moment! In summary, I watch a lot of TV shows, haha! I followed you on Twitter by the way. :D And, another question... Ever travelled overseas/what countries do you want to visit? No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 08:44, July 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind NCIS, I wouldn't say I am a diehard fan though. I knew the icon would be misleading to some users, ugh! I have been planning to change for a very long time but I don't know what to change it to. I also feel like many users have become accustomed to my icon of Ricardo as I've had it for quite a long time so changing it would be like writing a whole new chapter in my Wikia life, LOL! I would love to go to Finland as well! I have quite a fond liking towards all Scandinavian countries, in particular Sweden so it would be a lifelong dream to be able to visit a Scandinavian country such as Finland. As an Australian, I'n just going to tell you upfront that Australia is so overrated for what it's worth. I know Americans are obsessed with the country but there's literally nothing that would probabky appeal to you - if you know anythingm please share coz I can't thi of anything! Some people eat kangaroos but I personally gave never tried it - the thought of it kind of creeps me out a bit. Wolves are beautiful animals, but we don't have any here in Australia. I like pandas and penguins as my favourite animals. I guess another random question can be what your favourite ice-cream flavour is? :P No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 13:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Gourmet flavoured ice-cream is my favourite though! It makes me feel like a classy person being able to eat something that's named so fancy, haha! I feel like a Queen when I eat gourmet ice-cream. I don't mind beef jerky but I will eat it, I like the honey flavoured one if that exists in America. Also, I do work, at a Chinese restaurant. :P I'm a waitress. No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 14:30, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I take take my orders more often in Mandarin - I guess that is because my restaurant seems to have many more patrons that are of a a Chinese-speaking background than say Caucasian background. The restaurant itself is Chinese but it does sell Westernised Asian food such as lemon chicken and sweet and sour pork so I guess those dishes are directed and marketed towards Australian customers rather than the Chinese ones though a lot of Chinese families do order those dishes, particularly if they have a young child. And we give them the real deal but they have the option of reducing the amount of spices in a dish if need be. LOL at the video, do you watch mychonny by any chance? No, literally. the only thing that is stopping us from getting married is the fact that we actually haven’t “met yet.” (talk) 14:03, July 31, 2013 (UTC)